A display device is a device for processing and displaying digital or analog image signals received from the outside or various image signals stored in compressed files of various formats in an internal storage device.
Recent display devices can receive image signals from various devices, and can display received image signals. However, the conventional display device displays an input image signal only within the default gamut range set in the display device.
More specifically, the conventional display device displays the input image signal within the default gamut range even when the input image signal has a gamut range that is greater than the default gamut range. For example, although an image signal having a gamut greater than a broadcast signal is input and the display device can support the gamut of the input image signal, the image signal received within the gamut range set by default is displayed. Accordingly, there is a need for a technique of changing the gamut range of a display device in order to more accurately express the color of an input image signal.